Dan Canuck
Dan Canuck (Japanese: 平田元帥 Hepburn: Hirata Gensui) is a Canadian former pornographic film actor. Names Hirata Gensui comes from James Rider's soramimi 'Hirata Gensui?' from "Get up against the wall!", from the film, Knaked Knights. Dan Canuck had probably used the alias Daniel Canuck at one point, but this came from a SHARP Men Models Photo Preview. In Japanese, Dan Canuck is transcribed as Dan Kanakku (ダン・カナック). History Dan Canuck comes from a town near Montreal. He has worked as a model and a physical trainer. Role in Gachimuchi Dan Canuck is portrayed as a formidable fighter of the Knaked Knights. He is known for his tattoos, his slender, pale body, and his fierce eyes. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Dan Canuck is introduced as the second in command of the Knaked Knights, led by Anthony Capriatti. He informs the group, prior to invading Christi Lake's castle, that they all were unarmed and suggests for the group to attack by surprise. Dan Canuck travels with Anthony Capriatti, Sam Ashton, and Steve Grier across a hill, climb up an outpost, and sneak along the castle walls before approaching guards Rod Pupret and Rainey Mason. The guards are knocked out by Anthony Capriatti and Steve Grier and stripped of their clothing. As the quartet continue on through their journey, the group reaches a dead end and are encountered by guards Anthony Stone and James Rider. The two guards are armed with swords and shields and force the unarmed group to be captured by them. The group is chained up. Christi Lake then requests the prisoners to come to her lair. Christi Lake reprimands the Knaked Knights for attempting to regain the castle and strips them of their clothing, leaving them with no clothes on for the rest of the film. Christi Lake then requests for the guards to take the Knaked Knights back to the dungeon and wait until tomorrow morning for The Moat Monster to eat them. As the Knaked Knights get back in the dungeon, guards Rod Pupret and Rainey Mason return to taunt them for sneaking up behind them. As punishment for knocking them out, Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret pour hot wax onto Dan Canuck and Anthony Capriatti's bodies, respectively. Dan Canuck is also best known for his philosophical scene. Dan Canuck has a BGM track that is fan nicknamed "平田元帥のテーマ ～誘惑のジェネラル～" (lit. Hirata Gensui's Theme ~General of Temptation~). The BGM track has a club and techno feeling to it with vocals, the only track found in Knaked Knights to have them. In Dan's philosophical scene, he is seen fiercely staring at the camera with a scorn on his face while touching his slender, pale body. Quotes Knaked Knights Prologue * "We don't have any weapons. We're gonna have to do this by surprise." * "Shit! It's a dead end." * "We have to get out of here guys! If the princess gets a hold of us." Outtakes * "As you can tell I have no idea what I'm doing." * "Okay thanks a lot, boys! Thank you!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Dan Canuck has a large snake tattoo and a small European dragon on his left deltoid. He also has a large European dragon tattoo on his right deltoid. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series